Friends With Benefits
by Invader Bulma
Summary: 2p!AmericaxReaderx2p!Canada


You looked in the mirror at yourself. You got all dolled up with your (h/c) teased up, her eyes lined with dark black, wearing a short, tight (f/c) dress that was showing some of your cleavage. You were going with your two best guy friends Matthew and Alfred. Set aside there pervertedness and badass thing, they were nice friends to settle down with from all the drama, smoke a cigarette with to ease your mind off of the hard day of work.

You applied some lip-gloss on and walked out into the living room where Al and Matt were waiting. Al was looking like his usual with his bomber jacket. Matt was a little different with a leather jacket and white shirt under it and black shades over his eyes. "So, how do I look?" You said making a dumb pose. The boys looked up at you and smirked.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Matt chuckled, lowering his shades from his face to see you better. You blushed a little.

"Shit, doll. You look hot." Said Al, while walking to you. He put a heavy arm around your waist. He nibbled on your ear making you squeak, "Maybe you might get lucky tonight, huh?" He said huskily.

You broke away from his grip and giggled, "I hope," all Al did was grin at you.

Matthew smirked and put his arm around your shoulder."Well lets go now," he said and started walking out into the warm summer night. Al joined Matt and you and put an arm around your waist. You all walked and talked all the way to the night club.

~*~*~*~

You guys finally got to the club. Matt and Al insisted to buy you a few drinks so said 'Why not?' You had a couple drinks, danced, drink a couple more drinks, and danced some more. After a while you felt your mind get fuzzy and couldn't concentrate right. Matt and Al decided it was time for you to go, and you agreed with them.

You guys walked out of the club. While walking you tripped and fell on the ground. Matt and Al were quick to your aid. You were to tired to get up, so you just decided to plank on the ground with your butt in the air.

The action turned both Matt and Al on.

"_-_, get up", Matt said grabbing your hand and pulling your upper half up. Your cleavage was showing more, and turned them on more.

"I-I don't want to..." You said.

Matt sighed. "Fine. Then I'll have to carry you..." He grabbed you up and rested you on his wist. You pressed your breast against his chest, rested your head over his shoulder. He carried you all the way home...

~*~*~*~

You guys arrived at your house. Matt put you down. Al closed the door behind him. You groaned, and kicked off your heels. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower," you said walking down the hall to your bathroom, "Night guys" and with that you went in to your bathroom. You took off all your clothes and got into the shower. You turned on your water. Hot water got poured on you, letting your hair fall down and get messed up while your making your make up smear.

While you stood in the hot water, Matt and Al came inside without you knowing. They quickly got undressed and joined you in the shower.

Suddenly you felt a strong pair of arms straddle your hips. You gasped and struggled in the grasp. "Don't be scared, doll" Al whispered in your ear. You looked up to see Matt right in front of you.

You blushed horribly. You all were naked.

"I thought we could take a shower with you..." Matt said full of lust. Matt put his arms around your waist and pulled himself to you, where your breast was on his chest. You squeaked. Now you were squished in between two hot men, naked, in the shower. But the part that you didn't like was that they were your friends. Or more? You started to question this theory.

Suddenly Matt crashed his lips onto yours without warning. You gasped, which was a perfect time for him to shove his tongue in your mouth. You moaned into the kiss, enjoying every second of it. The weight on your hips disappeared and so did Al, but you didn't care. You put your arms around Matt, kissing him back. You got heated up by him.

Al came back with two belts. He pulled you two away and pushed you against the wall of the shower. He grabbed your hands and tied them together with one of the belts. He placed you down on the shower floor, towering over you and smirking. He got down to your feet and tied them together.

He got up and grabbed a bar of soap, and Matt grabbed the liquid soap. Apparently they had the same idea, or they planned it earlier. But it didn't matter... Right now.

They looked down at you with satisfaction all over their face. "We thought you were a little dirty,"Al said, grinning an evil grin, "So we decided to wash you ourselves"

They got down on their knees. Al got on top of you, and roughly kissed you. You moaned when you felt Matt run his soapy hand in the inside of your thigh and near your woman hood. This made Al jealous. He climbed off of you, grabbed the soap bar and started roughly messaging your breast, making you moan louder and grow hotter.

He smirked, knowing that he's responsible for making you grow wetter and hotter. But not for long. Matt untied the belt holding your feet and spread your legs wide open, exposing your women hood to him even more. Matt's hands started to move up your hips pinned them down, making you not to move them.

Suddenly you felt his tongue lick your clit. Pleasure filled over filled you. "M-Matt~!" You screamed out, trying to move you hips. He kept licking, making you to scream his name.

Alfred decided to put his mouth on you breast, making the pleasure intense even more. "Al~!" You screamed, making him get very turned on. You looked at his long hard member. Your face heated up.

Matt stopped licking you, making you whine.

All of a sudden, they both flipped you over to where you were facing the ground. Matt lifted you so his member was at your entrance. Al was in front of you, knowing what was going to happen next.

You felt Matt put himself in you, making you moan. Al took the chance and forced you to put your mouth over his member. Both the boys moaned. Matt started to thrust into you while Al's member went into your mouth more. You moaned and groaned. Matt thrust got harder and faster. Al grabbed your hair and made you bob your head around his member, making him groan. It was the most pleasure and excitement you felt in a long time. The shower got even hotter, and wetter with you guys in it. You yelled, signaling that you were cuming, and so did Al. You suddenly tasted the salty seed of him. You had no choose but to swallow it. You cumed as you felt Matt's seed warn your insides. Matt pulled out of you.

All of you where panting heavily. Al lifted your head to make you look up at him. He smirked and kissed you lightly, tasting himself also. He untied your hands. You looked up at him, and you don't know why, but jumped atop of him and roughly kissed him. Matt came up behind you and messages your breast while bitting your neck.

You pulled away from Al and said, "what about round two?"


End file.
